Currently, a variety of techniques exist for generating and storing codes (e.g. parity codes, etc.) in memory systems. Typically, codes are generated for an entirety of data stored in memory. This results in a requirement for sizeable storage capacity to store all of such codes. This not only introduces added cost, but also results in reduced performance during operation.